


Widowtracer AU

by ninjaneko1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaneko1/pseuds/ninjaneko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly widowtracer but also has other overwatch ships.<br/>Different stories in different AU's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widowtracer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaiming: all characters belong to blizzard.
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar but I'm still trying to improve.
> 
> This is my first time posting on ao3 so be kind

You remember the first time you saw her. You were sitting at your house's table drowning out professor Morrison's voice. What caught your eye was that smile of her and the fact she couldn't stop jumping. 'First years' you thought but deep down you hope she became a Slyltherin or least a Ravenclaw. You pray to god that she doesn't go to Gryffindor, its bad enough that there is still tension between the two houses and because you will never hear the end of it if Gerald found out that you have a crush on her already.

“Lena Oxton!”

That's when you hear her British accent, “I'm coming”

You see the sorting hat getting put on her chestnut hair and without realising it,crossing your fingers just for extra luck. Then you hear those bastard words. “Gryffindor” You straight away glare at your brother Gerald who stuck his tongue at you. You feel Jamison pat your back, “There, There. Don't get your panties in a knot?”

You looked at him and was about to say something but you felt the menacing glare of his bodyguard Mako so you decided against it. The Aussies were close to each other and were good company. You looked back at the gryffindor table and see that Lena and your brother are laughing at McCree another second year. She spots you and waves causing you to blush which in turn made you glare at her. 

You don't see her again until the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gerald somehow convinced Lena that she was a good seeker. He was right. She didn't want to admit it but Lena looked incredible hot in her uniform. She couldn't quite see Lena but suddenly brown hair filled her line of vision. 

“Hey! Your Gerald's sister right. Er...”

“Amélie”

“Right! Well..” she stutters and you notice that her cheeks became more red, “If I catch the golden snitch, will you go on a date with me?”

You rolled your eyes, “If you catch it”

She grins and speeds off. You see her constantly dodging the bludgers with the help from the team's beaters. One almost hit her and panicking, you quickly grabbed Mako's arm. You couldn't watch it anymore but you didn't want to destroy your cold persona that you created since coming to Hogwarts. Everyone ever hated you because of your house or was to scared to talk to you. Mako wrapped his around arm around you,feeling your anxiety from the event. 

Lena sees her prize and goes straight for the golden snitch. She stretches out her arm,fingertips barely touching the snitch. In a flash all went down the rabbit hole. Lena was falling, Gerald tried to save but his fingers brushed past her shirt. She hit the ground like asteroids hitting the earth, and the whole world just collapsed. You saw the head nurse and Lena's friends Hana and Angela go rushing towards her. Angela glares at you from afar like some protective mother. You glare back at her when suddenly...

“It's a date!”

You both looked at her dumbstruck, she still smiling although that doesn't hide the fact that she a black eye and her left arm to pointing the other way. She didn't care,holding her non broken arm in the air proudly showing everyone that she caught it. Lena caught the golden snitch and a date with her. You bring your hand to your face unable to process her stupidity.

Not even her Hufflepuff friend Angela could ever.


End file.
